The invention relates generally to apparatus and apparatus fixtures used for supporting outdoor game activities and more particularly to a portable apparatus which is in kit form and which provides a variety of outdoor game apparatuses which can be set up in a variety of outdoor locales.
As is well known, many of the best locations for picnics and other outings do not have the game apparatuses and apparatus fixtures in place or otherwise provided to allow people to entertain themselves by playing volleyball, basketball, horseshoe pitching, etc. For this reason, many people choose to restrict their outing locales to only those locales which have such apparatus and apparatus fixtures in place. For the same reason, other people restrict the games played at such outings to those games which do not require any special apparatus or equipment. Consequently, many people at such outings find themselves playing simple and monotonous games such as "catch" with a beachball, softball, etc.
Many prior art game manufacturers have attempted to provide more and varied entertainment to people at such outings by introducing games which do not require special apparatus, fixtures or facilities. In general, such games involve the users tossing a ball or other such suitable article onto a ground surface or simply back and forth between the players. However, due to their simplicity, such games tend to get boring after a relatively short period of time.
Other prior art games for outdoor use are designed to reduce the speed or distance which the article thrown (or propelled by other means) back and forth can travel. Thus, such games can be used without special equipment, apparatus and apparatus fixtures and in a relatively constricted area. In some of these games the article thrown is designed to have certain aerodynamic features enabling it to change direction in flight thereby adding to its uniqueness and entertainment value. However, the simplicity of such games and the slowness with which such game articles move detracts from the enjoyment of the games to the extent that the users may feel they are playing a children's game.
Designers of some outdoor game apparatus and equipment have made some components thereof removable from fixtures to which they are attached. Such equipment is thus provided with a certain degree of portability. In addition, the removability of such components allows the equipment to be used to support the playing of more than one type of game. Such equipment typically includes a concrete footing in which a metal sleeve is inserted and permanently anchored. After the metal sleeve is anchored, a removable post is inserted within the sleeve and secured thereto by means of a reducing bushing. A primary disadvantage with such prior art designs, however, is that they require a substantial amount of excavation and a large concrete footing to permanently secure and anchor the sleeve. Thus, such prior art designs essentially require a more elaborate and complex set up than those which do not have removable posts and increase the cost of an otherwise costly set up for outdoor games such as basketball, volleyball, etc. In addition, the elaborate set up makes such designs inappropriate and impractical at many beaches and other public outing locations. Moreover, since a significant or substantial amount of manual labor using special tools is required to remove and substitute the original post with another, such prior art systems cannot be used by individuals at their outings at locales such as beaches, campgrounds, etc.
Some prior art outdoor game apparatuses are designed to be set up by the users at the playing site. Many such prior art apparatuses have component stakes and tubular posts to which a game net is attached. A primary disadvantage with such an apparatus is that it can only support one type of game activity. If the user desires to play more than one type of game, he is required to purchase and bring to the playing site other such prior art devices designed to support other game activities. In addition, since the components are secured together simply by the insertion of one component into another tubular component, the resulting foundational structure may not have sufficient structural strength, rigidity or stability to support many outdoor game structures and also may not be able to withstand the forces to which they will be subjected by normal game playing activities.
Other prior art game apparatuses which are designed for portability and/or mobility have component parts which are assembled at the playing site. In order to provide a firm foundation for the basketball net and backboard, such games have multiple posts (or legs) which may have wheels or rollers in order to move the apparatus around on the playing floor. However, such prior art games have the primary disadvantage that they must be used indoors because their wheeled legs render them generally unsuitable for outdoor ground surfaces. Moreover, the typically 3 or 4 legs add excessive dimensional size to the base of the game apparatus rendering it more likely that a player will bump into the legs casing injury. Since a regulation basketball game apparatus has only one post, the players are not accustomed to playing with a game having such a large base and the players are therefore more likely to run into the legs. Due to the size of the base, such prior art games are likely to interfere with the game playing activities. In addition, due to their many parts and the structural strength necessitated thereby, a substantial amount of manual labor utilizing special tools is required to assemble such prior art devices. Moreover, such a large number of parts make such prior art games very heavy and bulky for the users to transport. Thus, such devices have limited portability and are not generally taken to beaches, parks, and campgrounds but instead remain indoors where they are pulled out of a storage area when their use is desired. Moreover, such devices can only support one particular type of game activity necessitating that many such devices be purchased if multiple games will be played.
A portable multiple game apparatus is thus needed which has a minimum number of assemblable parts with a dimensionally small foundation so as not to interfere with or hinder game playing movements of the players. Moreover, a game apparatus is needed that can be used on various types of natural outdoor ground surfaces such as dirt, sand or grass and that can support various types of outdoor game activities. In addition, a portable game apparatus is needed that is relatively lightweight and does not require any special tools or expertise to assemble and properly set up. A game apparatus is further needed that provides a firm, stable support for various specialized game structures such as volleyball nets and basketball goals and has sufficient structural strength to withstand forces to which it might be subjected by normal game playing activities.